Stacius the Snob
by Skylark
Summary: Will Stacus succeed in taking away Iolaus' job?


YHo1014790@aol.com

Stacius, the Snob

Disclaimer: The characters of Hercules and Iolaus belong to Renaissance Pictures. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from these stories. 

Summary: Will Iolaus lose his job and go to jail because of Stacius?

Author's Note: This story takes place during the Young Hercules series.

CHAPTER 1

"Kora, table #4 wants tuna fish and table #5 wants three papaya drinks..Cheiron wants his usual oatmeal mix.." Iolaus yells to Kora.

Iolaus sees Hercules and Jason walk into the restaurant. Iolaus flashes his best friends his golden smile. "Hey Herc, Hey Jase,what's up at the Academy?"

"Hey Iolaus, how's the new job turning out?" Hercules looks at the menu while Iolaus tries to balance more than one tray in his hands. 

"Oh, Kora's a nice boss. I didn't think I'd be able to ever get a job if you know what I mean..I mean with my record..believe it or not..Kora trusts me with the cash and every night, she allows me to count the dinars and put it away in the safe. How many former thiefs can say that they get a chance to start over?"

Stacius sits at a nearby table and overhears Iolaus' conversation with Hercules and Jason. So that little thief thinks he can just start over does he? I will not let Cheiron admit riff raff into the Academy. The Academy was founded to train the sons of nobles and royalty to be kings and Generals..no I must find a way to get Iolaus kicked out of the Academy for the sake of the honor of Cheiron's Academy.

Jason finally makes up his mind and orders "Iolaus, I'll have the special. Oh yeah, we're having a party at the castle tonight and when you're finished with your shift, feel free to come over after all it's Friday night!"

"Sure, Jase. I'll love to party at the castle. Remember last week..Laura and I were dancing all night..Laura.."

Kora calls from the kitchen "Iolaus, where's the order?"

"Okay guys, see you later." Iolaus rushes back to Kora to deliver Hercules' and Jason's orders.

Stacius sits at his table and contemplates Iolaus' downfall. All I have to do is make Kora doubt Iolaus and then Iolaus will lose his job..and if Iolaus loses his job..he won't be able to pay the tuition to the Academy and Iolaus is history…An evil smiles crosses Stacius face as he puts his plan into motion.

"Kora, several of the customers are complaining about Iolaus. They say that Iolaus is way too slow with the food. Iolaus spends way too much time talking with his friends, Hercules and Jason. Iolaus ignores the other customers completely while he socializes with his friends." Stacius informs Kora.

Kora looks in Iolaus' direction and sure enough Iolaus is talking with Hercules and Jason. Kora creases her brow in disapproval. "Don't worry, Stacius, I'll have a talk with Iolaus."

"Iolaus, I need to have a word with you." Kora walks back into the kitchen.

Hercules and Jason exchange worried looks. Iolaus looks at Hercules and gives him his "Everything will be fine, don't be a mother hen" look. 

"You know Jason, Kora didn't look too happy. I hope Iolaus doesn't lose this job, he needs this job to pay the tuition for Cheiron's Academy..you know the terms of Iolaus' probation..if Iolaus drops out of school, he goes back to jail." Hercules frowns.

"Don't be such a worrywart, Hercules. Besides I have that all covered." Jason announces.

"What do you mean you have it all covered?" Hercules inquires.

"I mean that I have set up a scholarship for Iolaus. Only Feducius and Cheiron know about this. I've already paid for Iolaus' tuition." 

"Jase, you know Iolaus' pride. He'll never let you get away with it."

"It's too late, Hercules, I've already paid his tuition in full. I won't allow Iolaus my best friend to end up in jail." Jason says.

Kora rushes Iolaus into the kitchen. Stacius hides just outside the kitchen area to hear the results of his little sabotage into Iolaus' career. 

Kora gives Iolaus a disapproving look as she lectures Iolaus on his bad job performance "Iolaus, I know you have been a very hard worker. I really like you that's why I'm going to make this as easy as possible. Several customers have been complaining that you have not been doing your job..that you've been spending too much time talking to Hercules and Jason and that you are ignoring your duties as a waiter."

Iolaus gives Kora a puppy dog look with his blue cerulean eyes"Wait, Kora..I was only taking Jason's order. Hercules takes forever to decide what he wants to eat. I was waiting for Hercules to make up his mind. You know how shy Herc is. Go ask Jason. He was there. Who complained about me?" Iolaus asks suspiciously…

Kora ignores Iolaus' pleading and continues to lecture Iolaus"Like I said Iolaus, I like you. This is only a friendly warning. If Hercules can't make up his mind, you can always go to another table and take a order and then come back..just don't spend too much time with your friends..I don't want to hear complaints again." Kora gives Iolaus a disapproving look.

Iolaus arrives at Jason's party in a grumpy mood.Hercules and Jason are trying to flirt with some girls and they notice Iolaus at the food table eating alone and making no effort whatsoever to mingle.

Jason turns to Hercules "I'm worried about Iolaus. He's standing by the food table staring at the food. He's not even trying to mingle or flirt. I know something's wrong. Why don't you go to Iolaus and talk to him?"

Hercules walks over to Iolaus and pats his best friend on the back "Why do you look so sad?"

"It's Kora. I thought she liked me. I mean I think I'm going to be fired from that job. Some customer complained that I was ignoring customers and spending too much time talking to you and Jase."

"It's my fault you spent so much time at our table..I couldn't make up my mind on what to eat. Don't worry I'll talk to Kora." Hercules reassures Iolaus. "Stop worrying, I'll watch your back, that's what friends are for."

"You know Herc, I just wish I knew WHO complained. It's like I don't know who to trust anymore. It's weird." Iolaus stares at his food and picks at it with his fingers. "Listen Herc, I just think I'm tired. I'm going to turn in. You and Jase have a good time."

"Iolaus..wait.."Hercules tries to talk toIolaus butIolaus is already out the door.

"I'm going to talk to Kora tomorrow morning. I need to know what's going on. I'll tell her it's my fault that Iolaus was delayed at our table and that Iolaus was NOT socializing. Sure, Iolaus loves to party, but he knows when to party and when to work. I'll make that clear to Kora and if that doesn't work, I'll yell at Artemis. I know Kora is a follower of Artemis. I know Artemis is fond of Iolaus, her favorite Golden Hunter.." Hercules declares.

The next day, Hercules arrives early at Kora's restaurant to talk to Kora before Iolaus arrives for his shift. Hercules wants Kora to know that it was his fault Iolaus was taking so long with their order. 

"Listen Kora, Iolaus is a good friend of mine. He is a hard worker. It was my fault that Iolaus is in trouble. I couldn't make up my mind what to eat. Don't punish Iolaus because of me." Hercules pleads. 

"Listen, Hercules..I am willing to give Iolaus a second chance but I have a restaurant to run and if customers complain, I have to listen to THEM because they bring in the money. Iolaus is a good kid but I can't afford to baby him. Either Iolaus gets his act together or he's fired is that clear?" Kora glares at Hercules.

All of Hercules' brave words to defend Iolaus freezes in Hercules throat as he melts under the intensity of Kora's angry glare. Instead of defending Iolaus' honor, Hercules meekly asks "May I ask who complained against Iolaus? I mean every criminal has the right to know his accused..not that I'm saying that Iolaus is criminal" Hercules backtracks as he realizes how that question sounds.

Kora softens her glance somewhat as she realizes just how much Hercules cares for Iolaus. Artemis is right. Those two boys will go far and their bond of friendship runs deep. Hercules would give his life to save Iolaus. For the sake of friendship Kora responds "Stacius complained," 

Under his breath, Hercules whispers " Of course, that condescending snotty spoiled son, Stacius..oh I'd better watch Iolaus' back.. I know Stacius is up to no good."

CHAPTER 2

"Discord, I've done as you've said. The plan is working really well. All my friends are complaining about Iolaus' slow service and Kora is getting really peeved at Iolaus." Stacius smirks.

"Good, very good. That little runt will lose his job yet and that Hercules won't be able to do a thing to save Iolaus this time. Now, plant these dinars in Iolaus' locker. Make sure you plant these dinars AFTER Iolaus goes to bed and make sure it's where Feducious will see it." Discord hands Stacius a small money pouch with a lot of dinars stuffed inside of it.

"Oh, I get it. Set up Iolaus. Make everyone think that Iolaus stole this money. With Iolaus' record as a thief, everyone will think Iolaus is guilty. Iolaus loses job. Iolaus goes to jail. Great plan, Discord!"

"You know Stacius, if there's one thing you're good at, it's kissing up. You don't do it as badly as Strife. Just make sure you plant this tonight." Discord disappears in a flash of blue.

Stacius joins his friends, "Come on guys, let's go to Kora's and eat.! I'm sure the food will be great and of course we can get Iolaus into even more hot water. That little thief doesn't deserve to be in our Academy.!"

Iolaus bustles around the tables taking orders. "Table #3 wants tostada salad, Table #4 wants the Salmonious burger, and Table #5.." Iolaus stops mid-sentence as he sees Stacius and his friends walk in the table. Stacius has always been a snob and constantly teasing Iolaus at the Academy. Iolaus knows he's in trouble. If only Herc were here to watch my back, that Stacius really gets on my nerves..he thinks he's above everyone.

With a condescending stare, Stacius orders Iolaus over to his table. In an equally condescending tone ofvoice Stacius makes his order "Come on Iolaus, don't be SLOW unless you want to lose your job..come quickly."

Seething with anger for being treated like a subhuman, Iolaus' blue orbs flashes with defiance as he reluctantly takes Stacius' order. Iolaus swallows his pride and his anger as he takes Stacius' order "What will you be having, Stacius?"

"Let's see..uhmm..I can't make up my mind.." Iolaussees Kora eyeing him from the kitchen thinking he's socializing again and taking too long at a table.

Iolaus knows that Stacius is delaying him on purpose to get him in trouble with Kora. I wouldn't be surprised if it were Stacius and his friends complaining to Kora about his service. Iolaus impatiently says to Stacius "Look, you're taking way too long ordering..either make up your mind or I'm leaving."

Stacius grabs Iolaus by the vest and says "Oh no, you're not going anymore. By the time I'm through with the likes of you, you won't have anywhere to go but to jail!" Stacius and his friends laugh.

"You pretentious spoiled brat//.you strut around thinking you're such hot stuff because your father is a king and you have royal blood well that doesn't make you any better than me." Iolaus tries to keep his temper in check.

"You, Iolaus, dishonor the memory of your father, Skouras, the General. You are nothing but a disappointment and failure to everyone." Stacius counters. "You are a no-good thief who social climbs by hanging around Hercules and Jason"

Kora sees the fight from the kitchen and intervenes to break up the fight. "Okay boys, break this up. Iolaus, you're going home early today. First, you are slow serving the customers and now you're getting into fights with customers. I'm sending you home to cool off. Come back later tonight for the dinner shift."

Iolaus pleads with Kora with his cerulean eyes "Kora, I really need the money to pay my tuition and if you make me go home, I won't have enough dinars to pay Feducious..I don't want to go back to jail..please Kora..besides Stacius started it."

Discord and Strife watch the whole scene unfold. "This is going better than I planned. Tomorrow morning when Kora finds her money missing, she'll think Iolaus took it because Iolaus said in front of everyone that he doesn't have enough money to pay his tuition and he doesn't want to go back to jail..that gives Iolaus motive..that's all we need..plant the seeds of doubt in these feeble mortal minds and Hercules' best friend goes to jail. I love it when a plan goes smoothly." Discord and Strife disappear.

That night after Iolaus goes to sleep, Stacius sneaks into Iolaus' bunk and drops the money pouch among Iolaus' belongings.

The next morning, the magistrate tells Feducious that Iolaus has robbed Kora's register and that the money will be found in Iolaus' belonging. In an effort to prove the magistrate wrong and clear Iolaus' name, Feducious rushes to investigate Iolaus' bunk.

"Iolaus, wake up." Feducious and Cheiron stand over Iolaus' bunk.

Iolaus rubs his eyes "Yeah, Mom, I'm getting up.." Iolaus opens his eyes and sees Feducious standing before his bunk and Iolaus bolts out of his bunk. "Heh, Feducious..Good morning.."

Hercules wakes up "Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Iolaus but I'm going to have to take you in to the magistrate. Kora's cash box was robbed last night and we've found this money pouch containing Kora's cash box in your locker, Iolaus"

"Wait a minute, Feducious, I'm innocent. I didn't steal anything from anyone. Kora sent me home early yesterday. Honest, I've haven't stolen anything!" Iolaus casts an anxious glance at Hercules "Herc, you believe me? right? I've been at the Academy all day!"

"Feducious, I can vouch for Iolaus' whereabouts all day and he was with me all day. No way Iolaus could have stolen Kora's cash box. You know it's a set-up!" Hercules yells.

"I'm sorry, Hercules but we found the evidence in Iolaus' locker and it doesn't look good for Iolaus." Feducious adds.

Hercules casts a pleading glance at Kora "Kora, you know Iolaus is innocent. He may be mischevious but he's no longer a thief..didn't he help capture Cradus and their gang when they attacked the Academy last year? Give Iolaus a break if you charge him he'll be sent back to jail! Kora, please!"

Iolaus is then shackled and arrested in front of the other cadettes and taken to jail. Stacius snickers as he says "It's about time that Cheiron gets rid oftrash like Iolaus"

Hercules starts to lunge at Stacius but Jason holds Hercules back "Calm down, Hercules. You can't prove Iolaus' innocence if you're behind bars too. Hercules, he's not worth it."

Hercules grits his teeth and says " Jason, I'm going to make Stacius pay. I know Stacius is the one who set up Iolaus. I know Stacius is the one who planted that false evidence in Iolaus' locker. "

Jason calmly reassures Hercules "Don't worry. I'll send for the best legal counselors to defend Iolaus. We will all work together to prove Iolaus' innocence. Don't forget, I'm with you on this one."

Aphrodite watches the scene unfold with growing horror and worry as her Sweetcheeks is being arrested. Aphrodite transports herself to Artemis' temple.

"Artemis, have you heard? Sweetcheeks has been arrested! We've got to do something to save him!" Aphrodite cries.

"Discord is behind it all. Discord is the one who stole Kora's money. Discord is doing this to get to Hercules. I know just how to defeat Discord at her own game." Artemis continues. "Come, Aphrodite, follow me."

Artemis waves her hand and a purple vial appears. "Aphrodite, pour this potion over Stacius head while he sleeps tonight. This potion will force Stacius to tell the truth. Iolaus will be cleared. "

Aphrodite gives Artemis a hug and says "Thanks so much for saving my Sweetcheeks! I owe you one Sis!" Aphrodite giggles and disappears in a sparkle of pink.

Very carefully, Aphrodite tiptoes towards Stacius' bed and begins to pour the purple vial over Stacius head. Aphrodite uncaps the vial and holds her nose for the potion has a very pungent odor like vinegar. Hercules walks into the bunker just in time to see Aphrodite pour the potion over Stacius head.

Hercules whispers "What are you doing here Aphrodite?"

"Artemis says that this potion will force Stacius to tell the truth and will help clear Curly's name. I sure don't like to see my little Curly go to jail." Aphrodite pouts.

"This potion really reeks. I hope it works. Tell Artemis thanks and that I owe her one."

"Artemis says Discord is behind it all. She says that this potion will defeat Discord at her own game. I can't wait to see how." Aphrodite giggles.

"Discord. Of course. Iolaus has always had to pay the price just because he's friends with me." Hercules handsome features crease with guilt.

"Oh, Hercules, Curly wouldn't want it any other way. He doesn't care about Discord or Aries. He loves you like a brother." Aphrodite adds.

"I know. I'm lucky to have a friend like Iolaus. Here, let me pour the rest of this potion on Stacius' head. It's the least I can do to help Iolaus." Hercules takes the vial from Aphrodite and gingerly pours the rest of the pungent potion over the sleeping Stacius.

"You know Aphrodite, why do people like Stacius have to pick on Iolaus? Stacius is such a snob. He treats all the cadettes based on their social standing, not like human beings. Iolaus has been the only one NOT to treat me like a Son of Zeus, just like a fellow human being. It's people like Stacius who make me sick. The only people that Stacius treats halfway decent is Cheiron and Feducious. With them, he's always sucking up and trying to win brownie points. It's disgusting. Let's hope this potion works."

"Stop worrying Hercules. If Artemis says this smelly stuff works, then by the Gods it will work." Aphrodite reassures her brother.

"Thanks Aphrodite for sticking up for Iolaus."

"Anything for my Sweetcheeks and my little brother.!" Aphrodite blows Hercules a sisterly kiss and disappears in a sparkle of pink.

CHAPTER 3

The judge gives Iolaus a stern look. "Iolaus, son of General Skouras, I am disappointed to see you again in my court. I sent you to Cheiron's Academy and here you are again, a thief. You stand here before me, in this court, accused of robbing Kora's money pouch last night. How do you plead?

Iolaus takes the stand and gives the judge a long hard look. "This time, judge, I swear by Hades that I am innocent. I have not stolen anything since I started attending Cheiron's Academy."

Without asking for permission to speak, Hercules interrupts the proceedings "Iolaus has been set up by Stacius. He's innocent, your honor. I was with him all night. There was no way he could have stolen Kora's money pouch."

Alchemene grabs Hercules by his shirt "Hercules, please, sit down. We all know Iolaus is innocent. Besides didn't you tell me that Stacius has some kind of truth potion that will make him tell the truth? Let Stacius clear Iolaus."

"But, Mother, the judge doesn't know that Iolaus is innocent..and "

"Shh..Stacius is about to take the stand. Be quiet, Hercules.." Alchemene listens with extreme interest as Stacius begins his testimony.

The judge questions Stacius "Tell the court your full name."

Stacius preens in front of the judge and the jury "My name is Prince Stacius V and I will be King as soon as I graduate from Cheiron's Academy next year."

"Stacius," asks the judge "Why do you accuse Iolaus of stealing Kora's money pouch?"

"Because I saw Iolaus steal the money from Kora's store and put the money is his locker." Stacius proclaims to the astonishment of the jurors.

Hercules is about to interrupt the trial once again to proclaim Iolaus' innocence when he notices that as soon as Stacius made his statement, Stacius' nose begins to grow into an elephant's trunk.

Cheiron recognizes the truth potion of Artemis and says "Wait, Judge, please stop the trial, I must have a word with you..heh..regarding Stacius' nose."

Stacius in the meantime, keeps staring at his elephant nose that keeps growing and growing.

Cheiron talks privately with the judge "Judge, I know what is happening to Stacius. It's Artemis."

The judge looks perplexed and asks Cheiron "What does Artemis have anything to do with this?"

"The reason why Stacius' nose is growing is because of Artemis' truth potion. Each time, Stacius tells a lie, his nose will grow and grow until he tells the truth." Cheiron explains.

"How do you know this, Cheiron?" the Judge asks.

"Artemis protects Centaurs from poachers. Occasionally we have humans wandering onto Centaur land. Artemis gave the Centaurs a truth potion which we give to the humans to determine if they are poachers or just ordinary hunters. If the humans lie, their noses grow and grow until they tell the truth. That's how I know. Even to this day, Artemis' truth serum is still used to determine if someone is telling the truth."

"Well, if what you say is true Cheiron and judging by the gigantic size of Stacius' nose, I'd have to say that Stacius is lying."

"It definitely proves that Iolaus is telling the truth."

Stacius' nose grows longer and longer and Stacius can no longer bear the weight of his own nose as he pleads "Somebody, please do something to stop my nose from growing, it hurts…OWWW..please make this nose stop growing..HELP!."

Meanwhile, Stacius' friends and other cadettes watching the trial have burst out in laughter at Stacius' predicament. After all it's not everyday that a human sports a long nose.

The Judge resumes his questioning with Stacius and he calmly advises Stacius "Son, the only way for you to make your nose stop growing is to tell me the truth. I ask you again, DID IOLAUS STEAL KORA'S MONEY?"

Stacius has a wild look on his face as he answers "No, Iolaus is innocent..It was all Discord's idea..she made me..plant the money in Iolaus' locker."

Discord appears suddenly in the middle of the courtroom and says to Stacius "You stupid imbecile, you could have had Iolaus thrown in jail, but NO you let a slightly big nose get in your way." 

Artemis appears and gives Discord a similar nose "How do YOU like having a big nose, Discord?"

Discord screams and yells "Alright, Alright, it was Strife's idea. Now get this stupid nose off my face, Artemis. Put it on Strife. He deserves it."

Artemis with a wave of her hand takes off both Stacius and Discord's gigantic noses and she says "My Golden Hunter is innocent. Let him go. It was all Strife's idea." Artemis disappears in a flash of light.

The judge rolls his eyes as he says "Gods" and then he says "Release Iolaus from my custody. The conditions for his probation are still the same. When he finishes Cheiron's Academy, his record will be expunged. Case dismissed. Next case bailiff."

Hercules gives Iolaus a big bear hug as he says "Iolaus, I always knew you were innocent! Thank the Gods that Artemis' potion worked!"

"You know what Herc, it's great to be out of jail and I can't wait to go home. I'm hungry let's go to Kora's and say we celebrate! 

"No need to say any more Iolaus, it's my treat." Jason proclaims.

"Thanks Jason. You're a good friend. Come to think of it I'm starved."

"No Jason. It's my treat. Everyone come to my house for a home-cooked meal!" proclaims Alchemene as she proceeds to give Iolaus a motherly hug.

"Iolaus, never forget, you are always welcome at my house. Son my heart..best friend to my son Hercules." Alchemene once again gives Iolaus another hug.

"Alchemene, I love you too." Iolaus looks into Alchemene azure eyes so identical to Hercules and Iolaus feels grateful that he has friends and family who love him so much.

Hercules looks tenderly at the two people he loves most hugging each other and he says "Come on Mother, I'll help with the dishes. Let's go home." Hercules, Jason, Iolaus all head to Alchemene's house for a home-cooked meal.

Home Page

Fan Fiction Page


End file.
